


a new chapter

by sadinsomniac



Series: a fallen god [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Medical Inaccuracies, Prison, Recovery, Scars, Wounds, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Phil re-accounts what’s happened since Dream was rescued from the prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Everyone, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: a fallen god [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091105
Comments: 12
Kudos: 486





	a new chapter

**Author's Note:**

> idk wtf this is i have no plot i just wanted to get something out so here’s another filler
> 
> TW; descriptions of injuries, scars, implied self harm, malnourishment

Since arriving at Puffy’s house it had beenintense. Carrying Dreams limp body had been nothing short of terrifying, the feeling of blood seeping through his clothes and sticking to his shoes, of Dreams bones jutting out ,even through his clothes, whilst whimpering softly, in pain from too many things to properly catalogue. Seeing the two women who acted like mother figures to Dream break down over the sight of their broken son had hurt everyone in the vicinity, the way Nikis breath hitched as she cradled Dreams bloodied head or how Puffy stayed silent with tears streaming down her face as she inspected Dreams hands.

Phil was someone who was often viewed as composed, his older age along with his extensive amounts of knowledge left him calm in most situations, yet even he broke at Dreams screams as they were forced to break and reset the delicate bones in his hands. He watched as Ranboo had cried at the sight until Technoblade arrived to console him whilst Sam and Punz had been left seeming nothing short of traumatised. 

And who could blame them. 

They were kids, forced to grow up too fast in a place of blood, fire and anguish. Dream himself was hardly an adult yet sat with the wounds of a decades old warrior. And the wounds were in no way simple to treat. Breaking and resetting bones in an area as vital as hands was a long and drawn out process, forcing Dream to toe to line of consciousness for hours as he was treated. The thick mauling wounds on his forearms were too damaged to be treated without extra aid, instead having to splash regen potions directly into the wounds in hopes of sealing the skin to avoid infection whilst being tightly bandaged. As they’d inspected Dream they’d managed to find more hidden wounds, scratches traced up Dreams spine likely from crawling around on the uneven obsidian whilst sores and open wounds were coating his ankles and feet.

Not to mention the way Dreams body had weakly attempted to heal itself. Being an ender hybrid, a hostile mob, his body had built its own protection, thick scales building beneath his eyes only stopped by the claw scar on his face, along with scales on his shoulder blades, neck, arms and hips. His hair had been drained of pigmentation, leaving it an awkward ombre of white at the roots and black on the tips. Which didn’t matter much as the underside of the boys hair was shaved to reveal the thick open wound from his self-inflicted concussion, being stitched before Puffy tried to wrangle what she could of Dreams hair. Shaving it into an undercut whilst trimming the greasy matted hair on top so it hung down to his gaunt cheekbones, still greasy and dirty but no longer filled with dried blood clots and ripped out bald patches. Due to the broken hands where Dream would’ve grown claws instead his body compromised with his teeth, leaving him with large canines and thick muscle built for tearing, resulting in Dream having insanely large canines along with the rest of his teeth being razor sharp. Attempting to wash out the masses of wounds inside of his mouth from his own teeth took an unreasonably long time, trying not to accidentally drown him or force him to choke whilst he lay unconscious.

It had taken countless hours into the night to finally finish treating the boy, leaving everyone guilt-ridden and exhausted as Phil coaxed everyone to sleep, Puffy and Niki staying with Dream whilst everyone else piled up closely in the living room, united silently over the well-being of their friend.

The group had spent 3 days there before Dream showed any signs of regaining consciousness, as when the group had been quietly watching the admin his hands had twitched and his eyes moved beneath his eyelids. With gentle coaxing from Puffy they’d finally seen their friends eyes again. Although they were half-lidded with narrowly slitted pupils and the colour in them dull, they were open, slowly taking in the room as half-hearted whimpers of pain and fear left the boys throat, only slowed by the soft care of Puffy.

It was a depressing scene, seeing the once all powerful admin crying silently as potions were forced down his throat, but it was the moment of change.

The moment the soft croon had rumbled in Dreams chest, the way the painfully tense atmosphere had melted into a relief, they’d all recognised it as the changing of times.

Taking a new route away from pain and tyranny, instead perhaps finding a new settlement of family, life and recovery.

It was the beginning of a new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked it, feel free to check me out on twitter :)
> 
> @saddinsomniac
> 
> i also hate how this is written sorry for any typos or mistakes ;-;


End file.
